If Only
by S. Phantom
Summary: Draco wishes for one thing as he dies, but what happens when he makes his wish come true? Yaoi between Harry and Draco, DracoHarryDraco pairing, AU ish, rated T for language.
1. Start Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do hope to be able to write books that will also be on a banned list.

Okay, this came into mind, how, I have no clue. After I began to reread the Harry Potter books again, UK version this time, I wanted to try my hand at this. It'll be AU, and OOC ish ness, if anything, but hopefully acceptable and read. It does follow up to Half Blood Prince in the beginning, but after that there'll be some changes. What happens in this story is my idea, save for what's taken from the actual books.

The continuation of this story will probably depend on the reviews I get. If I get reviews at AFFNet and not FFNet, then the AFFNet side will continue and the other will not. I'm a bit mean that way right now.

And I'm sorry if my use of British slang or lack there of won't be too bad. Sorry.

And on last note. This is a yaoi with Draco and Harry, though in which order will be decided later. Don't like, don't read. Enough said

_**DMHP**_

Draco shuddered on the ground as the Cruciatus let off of him, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. He couldn't take it anymore. No one was left. Only sixteen, he had failed the mission assigned to him, and Draco saw what awaited him in Severus's eyes and knew it wasn't good. Only when his father tried to defend him did it get worse. His mother was brought before him and his father, and three Death Eaters had surrounded them each and restrained them as Narcissa was tortured to death by a few others, and Voldemort only laughed before instantly killing Lucius who managed to break free.

Then the Dark Lord began his torture on the last Malfoy heir, casting the Cruciatus only to let up long enough to ask him if he would accept the Dark Mark. Each time, Draco would respond with an insult before the pain began again. Draco was proud of himself at that, though. The insults were getting better as Draco slowly lost the will to live.

He winced as a tiny magical dragon dug minuscule claws in his ear and hissed at him, warning him that someone was standing near him. The tiny thing was a gift from his parents when he was too young for Hogwarts, but was always with him even if it had to be hidden. Draco just wished that he could have given it to Potter long before now. It was his father's position as a Death Eater that made him give all the snide remarks and insults. He did it to so that Lucius wouldn't loose faith with Voldemort. Though now that was pointless. The only reason why he somehow stayed in contact with the Boy Who Lived was in hopes that he would save him, but that appeared to be futile. At least he didn't tell Harry about the crush he had on him since day one. It would probably make Harry feel even worse.

A wand prodded him in the ribs and a boot kicked him with enough force to roll him on his back. He looked up at the snake like face of a madman.

"Do you have any lassst wordsss, Malfoy?"

"Yea. _Futue te ipsum et caballum tuum_."

Voldemort sneered at him and cast the Cruciatus on him one last time. In his mind, Draco murmured, _If only I just acted differently with you,_ before darkness sucked him in.

**HPDM**

_Eleven year old Draco wandered down the streets ahead of his parents, peering eagerly into the windows of the shops and gazed in excitement at the new broom that was recently released. He knew that if he pleaded enough, one of his parents might get it for him. He had left his parents far enough behind, so he waited patiently for them, wanting to show them the new broom._

_A strong had clasped his shoulder and he looked up in surprise at a cloaked figure, the only thing noticeable was the grey eyes that stared down at him._

"_Be nice to him," the person rasped. "Whatever you do, don't insult him and his friends. You won't regret it."_

_Before Draco could reply, the person reached up and pulled something from under the hood, thrusting it into Draco's hands and walked off. Draco stared down at the tiny dragon, frowning as he pulled a silver chain from under his shirt to check that his own dragon was still there. It was, but the one in his hand was practically an exact replica._

_The young boy looked up in time to see the stranger grab Lucius by the arm and barely heard the words, "He knows," before the cloak crumpled to the ground, the person no longer there. Lucius stared at the cloak in disbelief before he slowly picked it up, stuffed it into a bag he grabbed from a house elf, and refused to return the bag. The older Malfoy looked shaken for a moment before the perfect aristocrat mask fell into place._

"_Why don't you go and get fitted for your robes? I'll go get your books and your mother can look at wands until we're done," Lucius said and Narcissa nodded. The broom was temporarily forgotten as Lucius gently pushed his son towards the correct shop and departed to the book shop._

_Draco was only in the shop for a minute before another boy came in. He frowned and thought about what the stranger said to him before he spoke._

"_Hello. You going to Hogwarts too?"_

"_Yea," came the timid reply. The boy had black hair that stuck out in all directions and brilliant green eyes, and Draco found himself smiling at him._

"_Do you know what house you want to be in?"_

"_Er… No. I just found out about Hogwarts yesterday."_

"_Oh. Weren't your parents our kind?"_

"_If you mean a witch and a wizard, yea." The boy looked away and Draco barely heard him say, "They died when I was a baby."_

"_I'm sorry," was all that Draco was able to say before the witch that was taking the boy's measurements released him._

_Draco watched the boy leave and waited for a few more minutes until he was released. He left the shop and headed towards the book shop in search of his father._

"_Draco!"_

**DMHP**

"C'mon Draco! Wake up!"

Silver grey eyes slowly opened, and then stared into the emerald green eyes that watched him carefully. "H'rry?" Draco asked, his voice raspy.

The other teen pulled Draco into a hug, clinging to him as if there was no tomorrow. "I thought I almost lost you!" Harry whispered fiercely.

Draco clung to Harry in a same, desperate hug, but he had no clue why. He thought back on what happened, remembering the sorrow and anger that filled him as he saw his mother and father die, but then a new set of memories came to his mind. Memories of Death Eaters kidnapping him from Hogsmeade, of being restrained against a tombstone and varies curses thrown at him, of Harry appearing from somewhere as Voldemort threw a vibrant green curse at him.

He heard the hiss of the tiny dragon near his ear and was shocked to hear another hiss come from the other side of his head. Draco pulled back slightly and stared at the tiny dragon hooked on the ridge of Harry's ear before reaching up and touching the one on his own ear.

That one touch seemed to unlock everything. New memories of the past years suddenly flooded his mind, overwhelming him to the point that he began to shake badly. Draco tried to pull away, his eyes wide and only focused on Harry's bright green ones.

"What happened?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Draco? Draco! Lucius! Madam Pomfrey! Something's happening!"

That was all Draco heard before he blacked out.

_**HPDM**_

What do you think? Should I continue? Was it interesting enough to get you a teeny bit hooked?

This will get updated whenever I reach parts of the book that inspire me, if this updates at all. Remember, all it'll take is for you to hit "review" and simply type in "Update" for me to work on it more.

On another note, as far as I know, _Futue te ipsum et caballum tuum _can translate from Latin to something like "Screw you and the horse you rode in on." It's one of my favorite insults.


	2. Memories

Slashy Snitch, you made my night! Heck, if I had no other reviews between AFFNet and FFNet, I would have updated both just because of you. And it's my third update of sorts in one night, so please forgive my sleep induced errors. I'll try to correct them when I see them, if I can.

Also thanks to Jaimie, Rayven, Roxanne, Amethyst, and Elisel on AFFNet and Carpe, Ninja, and Zarra on FFNet. Your reviews made me happy too.

And in case someone is confused, long written areas in italics are dreams or memories, while regular areas are normal time.

_**DMHP**_

_The door slid open at Draco's touch, and he was glad that he managed to lose the two lackeys that always followed him. He stared at the black haired boy that sat with one of the Weasley children. Again, the stranger's words came back to him and he throttled down a sneer that would have been aimed at the Weasley._

"_Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"_

_The boy nodded and Draco smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."_

_The Weasley snickered and Draco looked at him. Again, he held down his first reaction and said, "You're Weasley, right? What's your name?"_

_The red head nearly choked but managed to reply, "Ron."_

_Draco nodded and then looked down the train to where he left Greg and Vincent. "I'll see you around, Harry." With that, he closed the door and made his way back to his compartment._

**HPDM**

When Draco woke up again, he saw that his mother was asleep with her head on his bed while his father looked uncomfortable in the chair that he fell asleep in. When Draco tried to push himself up, a pain shot through his left arm and he barely held back the scream that wanted to be released. He must have made some sort of noise, though, because his father looked up, motioned for him to be quiet, and left only to return with Madam Pomfrey a few moments later.

The medi-witch handed him a few potion bottles and Draco was able to identify a blood replenishing potion, a calming draft, and a wound healing potion. He downed the bottles with various expression of disgust and his father only smiled tiredly at him as Madam Pomfrey took the bottles away. He got comfortable on the bed and only then noticed that Harry was asleep in a chair opposite of his father, glasses gone, with the tiny dragon clinging to a lock of black hair.

He decided to ignore that and turned back to his father. "What happened?"

Lucius looked a bit worried. "You don't remember?"

"I remember things, but I just want to be sure, father."

Narcissa woke up about then and she sat up slowly, only a slight wince betraying her. She smiled at Draco and pulled him in for a hug. Draco nearly broke down in tears as the memory of his mother's death played over again, but he somehow held it back. When she pulled back, she gently rubbed her thumb over one cheek.

"We were talking with the Headmaster when Harry rushed in the room saying that you were missing. That metal dragon that you gave him apparently notified him that you were in danger, so he came to the Headmaster for help. It took us a few days to find you, but when we did, Harry tried to step in front of the Killing curse to save you. Unfortunately, it hit you both."

"If it hit us, then why…"

"Love, my boy." Draco looked up to see the Dumbledore walking into the infirmary. "Again, love managed to protect him, and you too. Though now Harry has a new scar and you have a matching one. This time it's a nice, fetching crescent shape."

Draco touched his left arm, feeling for bandages and finally felt them starting from his left shoulder to his neck. The area under mid-bandage was tender and he decided to get a better look later. Draco glanced back over to Harry and he could see the bandages on his left arm and around his neck.

"Mum, dad? May I speak with Professor Dumbledore alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure son." Lucius helped Narcissa out of her chair and led her from the room, talking of plans of getting something to eat.

"What did you want to talk about, Mr Malfoy?"

"I'm confused sir."

"Oh?"

"Things are… different. The last I knew, I was at a Death Eater meeting, and the Dark Lord decided to punish me for failing a mission." Draco took a deep breath and continued onward. "First he killed mum and then dad. He then he was killing me and I blacked out. When I woke back up, things are much different than before, and I remember things differently and the same."

"Memories can be a fickle thing, Mr Malfoy. Though I think it might help if you talked it over with Mr Potter."

He looked over to Harry again and saw that this time he was awake, green eyes studying him intensely with an expression of worry. "Draco?" Harry murmured, his voice husky from sleep.

Draco rubbed his cheeks, wiping away the sudden tears. Almost instantly, Harry was beside him, cautiously placing an arm around his shoulders and Draco just leaned into the embrace, letting the tears that he held back fall. Harry climbed up on the bed so that he and Draco could be comfortable and he stayed there as silent support for Draco.

When the tears finally stopped, Draco found that he didn't want to leave the embrace and decided not to. He also vaguely noticed that Dumbledore was no longer there, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was that he was being held by the one person the he respected, admired, and loved.

"What happened after I passed out?" Draco asked quietly.

"The curse rebound onto Voldemort again and I was able to send another curse to bind him to hell, killing him for sure. Snape and Lucius, along with the Order came in and had to help us here. The wound on our shoulders was bleeding profusely and I probably wouldn't have lasted long."

Draco nodded to show the he heard, and was beginning to relax again when the arm around his shoulders tightened slightly. Harry then said, "Or I found you on the floor, your body nearly given up on living from the pain of the Cruciatus and I had to heal you the best I could with my magic. We still nearly lost you because I couldn't heal you properly before Voldemort advanced and decided to try the Killing Curse again."

The young Malfoy pulled back from Harry and stared at him with wide silver eyes. "You have two memories?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yea. I'm not sure how, but I remember two different versions of rescuing you."

A bit shocked, Draco just nodded numbly and leaned back down to rest against Harry, not protesting as Harry laid them down on the bed and began to gently rub his back. Draco fell asleep again, not caring that his parents would see him in the arms of, according to his memories, his lover.

_**DMHP**_

And another chapter. I hope that the double memory thing has been a bit explained, and in the future chapters, I'll probably going to go more into the major changed memories and Harry's and Draco's relationship. I don't think I mentioned this, but I'm placing their ages at 17, at the beginning of the school year seven.

And now, I really need to go to sleep. Oyasumi, minna.


	3. Scar

You have no idea how happy it makes me to see 13 responses from TSS and 5 responses from FFNet in my gmail. For AmethystSiri at TSS, and anyone else wondering, AFFNet is adultfanfiction dot net. And for anyone else that doesn't know, TSS is The Silver Snitch. I'm S. Phantom on FFNet and AFFNet, and SilverPhantom at TSS.

I don't remember if I mentioned this or not, but I'm going by the books and not the movie. And I'm also rereading the books so I'll try to update when I read a part that gives me an idea to tweak a bit.

On with the show?

_**HPDM**_

_Draco thought it was fairly funny when he scared Longbottom, that is, until Hagrid came rushing through the bushes. That in itself was a bit terrifying for an eleven year old in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at night. And so now he was stuck with Harry, and he wanted to blame the boy for why he was in detention. Harry had supposedly took a dragon up to the astronomy tower but did he see the dragon? Noooo…_

_He could have sworn that Harry and his friends made the story up to get him in trouble, except Harry and that girl Granger also got in trouble, as did Longbottom. So it wasn't aimed at him, right?_

_The blond kept in a sigh and just followed behind Harry, keeping close to the boarhound with one hand on his wand. Ahead of him, Harry had stopped and Draco got close enough to see a dark figure bent over a dead unicorn. The figured looked up and Draco's mind blanked out in fear. The next thing he knew, he was far from where the unicorn was, the dog running through the brush ahead of him, with Harry's scream of pain echoing in his ears._

_Draco did what his panicked eleven year old mind could think of: Follow the dog back to either Hagrid or the half giant's house. The dog had run back to the house with Draco close behind, the boy refusing to loose the dog. When the dog hid behind the house, Draco just stopped at the front door, shaking bad enough that he fell to his knees. Tears began to slowly track down his cheeks._

"_I just ran," he whispered to himself. "I ran like a coward and left him behind!" At those words, he let the sobs that were working their way up his throat out, glad that no one was around to hear him._

_An hour or so later, the other four arrived back at Hagrid's and were a bit surprised to see a subdued Draco sitting on the front step, his grey eyes dull and vacant. A hand reached down to him and he blinked up at Harry, seeing him no worse for wear and offering to help him up. Draco's last words for the rest of that night were, "I'm sorry, Harry."_

**DMHP**

When Draco awoke for the third time, he was still in the infirmary, this time with Harry in his arms, the young man's head tucked under Draco's chin and lying on his stomach. The fingers of one of Draco's hand were threaded through the thick black hair and he could feel the cool metal of Harry's tiny dragon resting against his thumb. Draco shifted slightly, freezing when Harry muttered something, but relaxed when he continued to sleep on.

Lucius was across the room, talking quietly with Madam Pomfrey, and Draco frowned. The second set of memories was still new to him, and he had yet to come across why his father was no longer working with Voldemort. With a slight frown, Draco closed his eyes and thought back, his hand now gently soothing back the messy black locks near his chest.

**HPDM**

_Draco sat at the table in the family dining room of the Malfoy Manor. The room was large, but it was tiny compared to the formal dining room where the Malfoys would entertain guests. It was his first day back from the second year of Hogwarts and while he was tired from the travel, he was glad to eat dinner with his parents._

_Rumors of what Harry had done were still running through his head; opening the Chamber of Secrets, fighting off a large basilisk, and vanquishing Voldemort for the third time Then there was the whole thing about Professor Quirrell being possessed by Voldemort and Harry destroying him by touch from the first year._

"_Draco? What's wrong?"_

_The young Malfoy blinked and looked up, noticing for the first time that his mother was giving him a concerned look. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, mum," before returning to his dinner. He had only eaten a few bites before he stopped again. He looked to his father. "Dad? May I ask you something important?"_

_Lucius raised a pale eyebrow to show that he heard his son, proper manners refusing to allow him to talk with his mouth full._

_Draco fiddled with his fork for a moment, waiting politely for his dad. When his father took a sip of wine from his goblet, Draco asked, "Why did you start following the Dark Lord?"_

_The goblet paused on its way back to the table but made it there safely as Lucius looked at his son. He studied the young blond for a few moments before answering, "The Dark Lord was a great leader with great ideas in the beginning. He had the ability to gather people and the power to make his ideas come true. But before he… fell, something changed. I'm not sure what happened, but whatever it was, it was probably the reason why he killed many people that opposed him and had power that could probably equal his."_

"_Do you still follow him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's a powerful question, Draco." When his son didn't respond, Lucius continued. "I follow him for safety." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Lucius held up his hand. "Not safety from the Ministry, but safety from _him_. When he finds out that one of his followers deserted him, he has no mercy on the person or the person's family." Lucius took a calming breath and said softly, "I follow him to keep you and your mother safe, Draco."_

**DMHP**

"Mr Malfoy?"

The young blond blinked his eyes open at the gentle touch on his hand and he looked up at the medi-witch hovering over him. "I need to check you shoulder," she said, nodding toward his injured left shoulder.

Draco looked down where Harry's head still rested, unwilling to move from his position or wake up the young wizard. So, with a bit of fumbling, he unbuttoned the pajama top he wore and pulled it down enough for Madam Pomfrey to check the bandages. He didn't watch the medi-witch remove the bandages, but when they were gone, he did glance down to see the damage.

He grimace at the long, red scar mark that started at the end of his shoulder and curved inwards and down to look like a large crescent moon on his skin, big enough to go half way down his left pectoral muscle. Madam Pomfrey gently prodded it with gloved fingers and Draco held back a wince. His shoulder wasn't bleeding, but his arm was sore from the damage. After a few more minutes of being prodded and asked he was feeling, a bit of salve was applied to the healing wound to help with the soreness and the top was pulled back up to cover his shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey then moved over to Harry's side of the bed to wake him up, but emerald green eyes were blinking slowly, still slightly glazed from sleep. Harry carefully pushed himself up with his right arm and let the older witch direct him to face her so that she could check his bandages.

Harry pulled off his tee shirt and let Madam Pomfrey remove the bandages and Draco could only stare at Harry's nicely muscled back. When he realized what he was doing, he looked away with a blush and he could hear Harry chuckle softly, one green eye watching him from an angle. Draco crossed his arms and looked away, the perfect image of Malfoy haughtiness, and Harry just smirked at him, only to wince at one of Madam Pomfrey's prods.

After receiving the same treatment as Draco, Harry carefully pulled on his shirt and looked expectantly at the older witch. The witch just looked back before saying, "You both are fit enough to leave. Don't do anything strenuous with your left arm, though."

At this, Draco got off the bed and began to shed the infirmary issued pajamas and change into the clothes left for him on the table. He just pulled on his trousers when a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to look at Harry. Once again, the emerald eyes were behind glasses, and those eyes flickered to the scar on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry murmured, lightly touching it.

"I'm not," Draco replied, carefully pulling on a dark green top and buttoning it up. When he was done, Harry leaned forward and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips that only lingered for a second. Draco was slightly dazed at this, and he looked up at Harry. "What was that for?"

Harry shrugged. "I felt like it." He smiled and Draco felt himself respond with the same type of soft smile. Harry grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Draco's, pulling him towards the exit. "C'mon. It's a nice day outside and we can have the entire area to ourselves!"

_**HPDM**_

How was that? Enough to satisfy for now? I shall write more when I can and all that jazz!


	4. Caught

Don't own Harry Potter. Don't make money off of this. Never well. Move along now.

I have just remembered the main reason why I hate reading Chamber of Secrets…

Lockhart.

And so, as I figure out how to tweak some of Draco's memories from book two, this will probably be a fluff-rific chapter.

_**DMHP**_

It was a beautiful day as Harry dragged Draco out of the castle by one hand while the other held food from the kitchens. The sandwiches, fruits, and juice that the house elves supplied would easily feed four hungry men… or two starving teenagers. There was only a week and a half before school started back up for their seventh and final year and both boys were glad that the large castle and grounds were empty save for the teachers and ghosts. It gave them time to explore their new memories and relationship with each other.

Harry had to let go of Draco's hand as he spread a large blanket on the ground near the school lake, making sure that part of the fabric was under the shade of a tree. When Harry made an overly exaggerated gesture for the blond to sit, Draco just chuckled and pulled him down onto the blanket with him, Draco in the shade while Harry was in the sun. They sat apart from each other to eat their lunch, but Draco warmed at how Harry's knee was touching his or how he would hold Draco's free hand when he could.

By the time they were half way through the sandwiches, their hunger wasn't as sharp and they slowed down and looked around at their surroundings. It seemed larger now that students were not running around everywhere. A glint of silver caught Draco's eye and he turned his attention back to the metal dragon clinging to Harry's dark hair. His own dragon was still hooked on his left ear, inert for the moment.

"When did I give you that dragon? I don't quite remember."

Harry took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly as he thought. After swallowing, he said, "It was during Christmas our third year, right after your father and mother went into hiding. You didn't sign the package or leave a note, and at first I was rather put off of it when it bit me on my thumb."

Draco smiled, looking down at the sandwich in his hand. "It did that so it could tie into your magic."

"Yea. I got use to it quickly though. It would never leave me, no matter what. And it surprised me when it began to talk."

"It talks?" Draco asked, his voice nearly cracking with surprise. Embarrassed, he quickly took a sip of his juice and was glad that Harry acted like he didn't hear it.

The Gryffindor smirked. "Parselmouth, remember? It doesn't speak Parseltongue, but whatever it does speak is close enough. I can understand half of what it says. It's almost like it's speaking a different dialect." Draco nodded but stilled when Harry gave him a sideways look from under his unruly raven hair. "I don't remember you explaining what exactly the dragons are…"

Draco shrugged, tearing off chunks of part of his sandwich and either eating a piece or throwing it to the lake. "I'm not really sure. Father said that he found mine in one of the Malfoy vaults and thought I would like to have it, so he gave it to me. For me, it would warn me if someone with ill intentions came near, and it does have some protection spells in it. It can cast a thick shield charm on me, but it uses my magic to do so."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Where did you get mine?"

"Yours… I got yours from me."

"You?"

Draco hunched over slightly, thinking hard, but looked up in surprise as Harry pulled him to rest his head again his chest as he lay down on the ground. When Harry began to smooth back the white-blond hair, Draco relaxed even more, letting himself drift through the miasma of memories.

"It was in the other world, where I was being punished for failing a mission. All I knew was that I was dying from the pain and I wished that I could have changed things since meeting you. The next thing I knew, I was standing in an alley, watching myself running ahead of mum and dad. I pulled a cloak off of a clothes line, walked up to myself, and told myself to be nicer to you and your friends. I gave my younger self the dragon and stalked away, only stopping again to tell my dad that Voldemort knows. Then I was waking up in the hospital wing with you worrying over me." The last words came out with a smirk, and Harry gave him a soft tap on the head.

Draco placed the rest of his sandwich down on the blanket beside him and picked up an orange to keep his hands busy and his shirt free of crumbs. His mind, though, was still in the past. "You said that in the other world, you found me as I nearly gave up, but never really explained what happened."

"Snape told the Order what was happening and I just kinda rushed in, forcing the others to follow. When I saw you on the floor, I immediately went to you to stop whatever was hurting you." There was a moment of silence, followed by a soft, "It wouldn't be the same without you here to insult me and after what happened at the end of the sixth year, I was beginning to live recklessly anyway. You were one of the few constants in my life. So as everyone was fighting, I kneeled down beside you and began to pour my magic into you, trying to give you more life. It's possible that was when you went back, I'm not sure. Your body did seem to flicker for a moment…

"Anyway, someone yelled for my attention and when I looked up, I saw Voldemort with his wand aimed at us. I broke the connection between us to face him, and everything… just… _shifted_. The location shifted from the Malfoy Manor to the grave yard that Voldemort took my blood. You were no longer on the floor but restrained against a large tombstone. Snape wasn't watching in shock and pain from behind Voldemort but coming in behind me, fighting off other Death Eaters. I saw the Killing Curse coming towards us, and it came through a powerful shield but still hit our shoulders. I then did the only thing that my body was trained to do and sent Voldemort where he belong. Then I blacked out as new memories began to surface."

"You gave me magic as I was dying," Draco murmured with a frown. "Powerful enough magic for me to change something of the past. I remember both worlds because I made my wish come true."

"And I remember both worlds because I gave you the power to do so," was Harry's equally soft reply.

Draco sat up and turned around so that he was studying the young man before him. This Harry appeared to be the same as the Harry Potter of the other world. Bright, emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, unruly black hair that half covered the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a light tan from the work he was probably forced to do at his relatives' house, and lightly muscled from the same work and also from Quidditch.

But people could easily appear the same but be different underneath. The other Harry could barely tolerate being in the same area as Draco, let alone so close, and so relaxed. When Draco saw the questioning look that Harry was giving him, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's in a gentle, unassuming kiss. Draco went warm all over as Harry kissed him back, neither pressuring him further nor backing down.

When Draco pulled away, Harry looked a bit confused before Draco removed the masking glasses and leaned down to kiss him again. Harry met him halfway, leaning up on his elbows, and Draco whimpered slightly when he felt the other boy reached up to cup his cheek, the callused thumb stroking across his cheek bone.

The whimper turned into a soft moan when Harry pulled away from the kiss and began to leave gentle nips and licks down Draco's neck. Deft fingers began to unbutton the Slytherin's shirt and Draco didn't even protest when those same fingers pushed the cloth aside so that those nips began to move down the newly exposed skin. Draco shifted his weight on his arms, putting more on his injured shoulder, and whimpered softly in pain.

Harry's reaction was instantaneous and surprising. He sat up and held all of Draco's weight on him while gentle fingers soothed over the remains of the crescent moon scar. Draco could literally feel the tingle of magic from Harry's fingertips and his body grew limp as Harry began to kiss the scar too.

"Harry…" Draco murmured softly before suppressing a pleasurable gasp from the gentle bites that the Gryffindor began to trail back up his shoulder to his neck.

"Hmm..?" was the only response before those bites found one of Draco's sensitive spots on his ear.

"We s-should… Ahh! We should stop before d-dad catches us!"

"He already has."

Draco's glazed eyes instantly cleared. "What!?"

Harry pulled back in surprise, and then snickered and rested his head on Draco's good shoulder. "Think back to Christmas of our sixth year." There was silence as Draco began to go through his memories again, separating one world from the other. He stiffened when he reached a correct memory, and Harry said, "He caught us snogging at least seven different times in five different rooms of the manor." His muffled voice held back laughter now. "He told us to at least lock the door on the seventh time!"

"Oh no!" A mortified Draco hid his face against Harry's shoulder, feeling his cheeks burning bright red. "Please tell me that was the worse that he saw!"

"I think so!" Harry was laughing now, but he held Draco in his arms, rocking slightly from either his laughing or trying to calm Draco.

Soon, though, the laughter quieted and Draco became relaxed, no longer feeling so embarrassed from the memories. Draco didn't protest when Harry laid them back down on the blanket. The earlier passion was gone but neither cared as Draco dozed off from the fingers soothing back his hair and Harry fell into a relaxed sleep with his lover's warmth at his side.

_**HPDM**_

I'm a sucker for fluff scenes…

Description of the crescent scar: Starts on the end of the left shoulder, curves inward and downward over the left pectoral muscle and then back toward the arm, and ends halfway down the muscle and under the arm. So it's wide horizontally but short vertically. Does that help?

I've been thinking about giving Harry and Draco an Animagus form. I know what I want to give Draco, but I refuse to give Harry the black panther that I see everywhere. I'm willing to take suggestions, though. Even a "Don't give them animagus abilities!" suggestion.

And just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that there is no threat….


	5. Journal

_**DMHP**_

It was near sunset when Narcissa walked out of the Hogwarts castle towards the lake, knowing that her son would most likely be there with Harry. Sure enough, she spotted two figures on the large blanket laid out on the ground, and she just smiled at the way her son was curled up next to the Gryffindor. At least she never caught them in a compromising position…

**HPDM**

"_They're doing it again!"_

_Narcissa looked up from her needle work to where her husband was currently pacing. "Doing what again, dear?"_

"_They're… They're…" Narcissa hid her amusement behind a serene smile as a red blush covered Lucius's cheeks. "They're _snogging_ in the _library_!"_

"_Lucius? Do you remember what we were doing at their age?" Lucius's eyes went vacant and a dreamy look came across his face with the memory, then just as quickly, his eyes widened in shock and he went paler than normal. With a wave of her hand, Narcissa locked the door before her husband reached it._

_The older Malfoy tried to open it before turning to his wife with a desperate expression. "Please, Cissy! I need to talk to them!"_

"_No you don't. I already have, and they know what they're doing. And you know Harry would never do anything against Draco's will."_

_After a few more agitated tugs on the door knob, Lucius finally gave in and sat down in his chair by the fire. _He doesn't realize he could apparate out of the room,_ Narcissa thought as she continued to watch her husband. The fire gave Lucius's skin a warm blush and gave the white hair brilliant colors of gold and red. The woman quickly sat her needle work down as she silently moved toward her husband. At least the doors were already locked…_

**DMHP**

Narcissa shook herself from the memory before she reached down to wake Harry up and went completely still as she found herself at wand point. "It's just me, Harry."

"Cissy?" The young man groped around for his glasses and finally found them on the other side of Draco. He got his glasses on and blinked up at the older woman. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not." When Harry gave her a surprised look, she just said, "I'd rather wake you up and be nearly hexed than having to go after a rampaging Draco who's search for you because you let your guard down and got caught. I came down to get you two inside before it gets too dark to find your way back without tripping."

Harry nodded and slowly stood up to stretch. When Narcissa reached down to wake Draco, he waved her off and carefully picked up the young man. Narcissa noticed how Harry grimaced slightly as he stood back up, but knew better than to say anything. It would be an injury to Harry's pride as Lucius would say. The woman followed behind, shaking her head in slight amusement.

**HPDM**

_Draco walked behind his father, grinning slightly. It hurt to see the older Malfoy taunt someone over something like money and status, but it was amusing to see someone so composed to lose their mask and start a fight in front of everyone. He hasn't even noticed the black eye he received in the fight from a stray book!_

_Those thoughts stopped when Lucius slowed down in front of him, quickly checking his robes for something before turning to look at Draco. "Son? Do you have that book I wanted to destroy?"_

_Draco shook his head. "No sir. You made me promise to never touch it."_

_Lucius's next word summed up the situation fairly well. "Shit…"_

**DMHP**

Draco slowly opened his eyes, knowing instinctively that he wasn't where he fell asleep. The first thing he saw was Harry with a book in his hands, the light from the candle on the table throwing his face into sharp relief.

"Where…?"

"The Slytherin rooms," Harry answered, closing his book and smiling at him. "Headmaster said he would open one of the House rooms, and I said I would be more comfortable in Slytherin than you in Gryffindor." He paused a moment as if to collect his thoughts and then continued. "I've been told that the house elves will bring food to the common rooms when we need it. That way we won't have to go up to the Great Hall for every meal."

The silence was filled with a slight grumbling sound and Draco flushed. "Food sounds good now," he muttered, pushing himself up and off the bed. Ignoring his rumpled look, he carefully made his way out of the room, knowing that Harry was grinning at his back. He'll worry about looking nice for people he didn't wake up in bed with.

At that thought, Draco stopped suddenly, nearly falling down the rest of the stairs when Harry ran into him, and was grateful as the Gryffindor's Seeker reflexes saved him from the tumble.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

"Ah… Nothing. Surprising thought, that's all."

"Did it involve a bed?" the Gryffindor purred, and Draco could hear the leer in his voice.

Draco could tell Harry only did that to get a blush out of him. Instead of doing that, he leaned back against Harry and murmured, "What if it did?" next to his ear, his lips close enough to brush the tanned skin under it. Harry let out a strangled squeak and Draco just continued to the common room, smirking.

The house elves must have anticipated their arrival. A low table near the fire was almost overflowing with covered dishes and there was at least one pitcher of water and one of pumpkin juice. Lifting the domed lids from the dishes, Draco inhaled the splendid smell of the wide arrangement of food left for them. When he looked up to Harry, he saw that he had his nose in that book once again. With a sigh, he fixed a plate for himself and for Harry, then sat down on the couch and began to eat. When Harry didn't arrive at the couch, Draco looked up again and scowled when he saw that the Gryffindor hadn't moved from the bottom of the stairs.

Draco picked up a pillow and chucked it at Harry, amused when Harry glared at the pillow as if it hit him in the face by its own will. By the time Harry transferred his glare to Draco, the older teen was calmly eating, facing away from Harry. The Gryffindor slowly made his way to the couch, sat down, and picked up his plate, all the while still reading.

"What's so interesting in that?" Draco asked, gesturing with a fork.

"It's my journal," Harry replied with a somewhat distant voice. "It's my… ah…" He flipped to the front and searched the page. "My twelfth one."

He held it out to Draco, who took it and began to read.

_This is my twelfth journal, if I'm keeping count correctly. It's a bit odd. The first one I got back in my first year at Hogwarts for Christmas, but I don't know who sends them to me. I'm a bit lucky to get them, I guess. I get a new one every time I've almost filled one out, but the ones I've been getting on Christmas and my birthday seem to have a personal touch._

_A dragon came with this one, and it bit me too. Now it just won't leave me alone now that…_

Draco handed the journal back to Harry. "You just looked like you had a lot on your mind."

"How did you know I was writing in them? How did I always get a new one when the older one was nearly filled."

Draco blushed. "I would see that you would be writing in them during a class or two sometimes, and I just guessed that you needed a new one. Near the end of the third year, I just decided to send you one on the same days," he said with a shrug before he began to eat again.

"Oh." A few minutes of silence. "Would you like to read them?"

Draco nearly choked on the sip of juice he just took. "Harry! Journals are private things! I don't want to go through your thoughts like that!"

"We began to share one at the end of our fifth year. Surely you wouldn't reject to reading that, at least."

The blond eyed his boyfriend warily. "Maybe after dinner…"

_**HPDM**_

Okay, fifth chapter up. Sorry that I'm a bit slow on reading these days.

I have decided on Harry's animagus form, though, with a mixture of some suggestions. Thanks for all the help! You all sent me in the right direction for it!

And remember, all it takes is to click "review" and write "update!"


	6. Time Alone

**DMHP**

Draco padded forward softly, his feet barely making a sound on the ground, and brushed up against Harry's hand that was slung over the arm of a couch. Harry, who was still engrossed in the journal he started reading before they had dinner, absentmindedly petted him and Draco snorted to himself, deciding that it wasn't enough. So he nipped at Harry's fingers and that finally got him the reaction he wanted.

"Bloody hell!" Harry was on the other end of the couch, staring at Draco with wide eyes, in an instant. Draco would have laughed if he could but settled for going over to where Harry was and sitting down, heavily, on his lap, getting a soft "Oof!" out of the raven haired boy. "Please tell me that's you, Draco…"

Draco butted his head up against Harry's chin and began to purr and Harry laughed, scratching him behind the ears. When Draco began to lick his face, Harry protested, trying to push the blond away but failing since Draco currently outweighed the wizard. The blond did stop and looked over towards the entrance though, and quickly hid behind a couch moments before Snape walked in, scowling slight at Harry, who was on the floor with his glasses nearly falling off.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"He went up to the room to find something. Did you need him?"

"The Headmaster wants to speak to the both of you. You know the way." And with a swirl of black robes, Snape disappeared from the room, leaving Harry to stare at the entrance and for Draco to stand from his hiding spot, tugging his shirt as if to fix it and running his fingers through his hair.

Harry looked back to him and grinned. "That was brilliant! Where did you learn that you could do that?"

"The journal that I got from the room," Draco answered, holding up a slightly worn leather bound book and he opened it to the first page before handing it to Harry.

"'_We tried our animagus forms for the first time today and Draco's form is beautiful! He still has the same silver eyes, but I couldn't see any other distinctive markings on him. The form of a snow leopard fits him marvelously.'_" Harry paused and looked up at him. "It does suit you rather well," he muttered, blushing slightly.

Draco could only grin as he leaned forward and kissed the other teen softly. Harry returned the kiss but Draco soon pulled away, not wanting to get carried away when the Headmaster was still expecting for them to show up. He took the journal away and placed down on the table in front of the couch, knowing that it would still be there when they got back, and began to pull Harry to the entrance.

"So, what's your form?" he asked as the door closed behind them.

Harry thought for a moment and his eyes lit up when he found the correct memory, but then he merely grinned at Draco. "Not telling." He then took off down the hall, laughing, as Draco chased him.

**HPDM**

Draco's tiny metal dragon was hanging on his necklace when they got up to Dumbledore's office and he had it out, rubbing a thumb over the cool, inert metal as he and Harry sat down in front of the desk. He glanced over to Harry and could see the tiny dragon hanging on his ear, also inert, and that sight helped Draco to calm his mind, knowing that Harry wasn't nervous or agitated. Draco was prepared for anything.

"Who's after my life now?" Harry asked and Draco's hand tightened around the dragon in surprise. He wasn't prepared for that!

Dumbledore looked at him gravely, serious in light of Harry's question. "I see that you've thought this out."

Harry shrugged and looked away slightly. "Voldemort wasn't the only dark wizard, just the most dangerous one that hit close to home. With him out of the way due to me, someone was likely to come after me again just so that they can say that they offed the person who killed Voldemort."

The older man nodded. "I've gotten back reports from various Order members and Aurors that have reported that most of the Death Eaters have been captured, but there is enough missing to alarm them. Among them was Bellatrix."

Harry snarled and Draco instinctively put a hand on Harry's arm, half surprised when he could feel the magic literally drain off of Harry and into him before being dispersed harmlessly. Harry seemed to calm and Draco took his hand away, only to be caught by Harry's hand. If the contact comforted him, Draco wasn't going to fight it.

"That's another reason why I called both of you here," Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at their linked hands.

"I'm not staying away from Draco just because some psycho wants me dead!"

"I'm not suggesting that. I wanted Mr Malfoy to be informed of the situation so that he could prepare for it instead of you trying to hide it in an attempt to keep him safe."

Harry flinched slightly and Draco squeezed his hand gently before giving the Headmaster his full attention. "Have my parents been informed?"

"They have not but I have warned Professor Snape since he would most likely be another target. I was planning on telling your parents in the morning so that they wouldn't have to worry about it before they went to sleep."

Draco scowled. "So you see fit to let us worry but not my mother and father?" His mouth snapped shut and he felt his face flush in shame. "Sorry, sir."

"I'd rather be told as soon as possible rather than waiting longer for an attack to come unseen, Draco." He looked at Dumbledore once again and asked, "Do you need me anymore sir?"

"I would like to talk to Mr Malfoy a bit more, but you're free to go."

"Thank you sir." He stood up to leave, pausing only to give Draco's hand a soft kiss and saying, "You know how to find me."

Draco nodded and watched his boyfriend leave, the dragon in one hand moving in slight agitation.

**DMHP**

_Draco stalked through the halls, his tiny metal dragon hissing in his hair, tiny claws digging into his skin with agitation. He didn't know what was going on, but the higher Draco got in the castle, the more agitated the dragon became. Soon, he stopped outside one of the astronomy classrooms and he could hear sobs broken by words and hisses. He eased the door open and watched with a bit of surprise as Harry's shoulders shook with tears, speaking out loud to no one and falling into Parseltongue once in a while._

_He took a few steps into the room and closed the door silently behind him. When he got near the boy, he spoke softly. "Harry?"_

_The Gryffindor whirled around in surprise, wand in hand, green eyes blurred and slightly out of focus. Harry's glasses were on the window sill and he didn't bother to put them back on. Harry wiped away the tears and asked in a rough voice, "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing… I… Harry, what's wrong?"_

_For a moment, he looked angry at being asked, but then his shoulders slumped and his free hand reached up, touching something silver in his hair. "I lost my godfather a few days ago," he murmured. "He was the only family I h-had… left…"_

_Draco could tell that the younger boy was holding back the tears, and he personally knew how painful that would become. Hesitantly, he gathered Harry in his arms and pulled him down so that they both sat on the floor. The tears began to fall silently, but after a minute or two, Harry was clutching the front of Draco's robes, sobs shaking his entire body. Draco held the boy tightly, rocking back and forth and hummed what lullabies he remembered hearing from his mother while one hand gently stroked Harry's raven locks away from his face._

_After a while, Harry calmed down, but didn't pull away from Draco. Draco didn't mind this. It actually felt nice to watch over someone, to offer them comfort when they need it the most. One trembling hand clutched a bit of Draco's shirt and the Slytherin listened carefully as Harry began to speak._

"_I didn't know it could hurt like this… I never cried over my parents, but I cried for a man I knew for only two years."_

"_That's because you grew close to him in those two years," Draco said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "Like you said, he was the only family you had left and you grew close to him. He replaced what you didn't have, and it was too short of a time to spend with him. I know that I can never replace a person that is important to you, but I will be there if you want someone to talk to."_

_Draco tightened his hold on the younger boy slightly and Harry nodded, feeling comforted by the arms around him. "Thank you, Draco."_

**HPDM**

Draco stood silently by the door to an astronomy classroom, watching Harry who sat near the window, staring out at the moonlit grounds with his wand twirling in one hand. Draco didn't need to get the Marauder's Map to find Harry, and his metal dragon only confirmed that he was heading in the right direction. Harry tended to come to this classroom when he wanted to think or be by himself and while he never told Draco go away, Draco respected Harry's privacy and gave him some time to be alone.

"Draco?"

The question was soft and nearly lost in the large room, but Draco could easily hear the emotions in it, ranging from worry to fear. Draco walked for and slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, pulling the lithe body close to him. "I'm here for you, love."

He couldn't see the smile that Harry gave him, but he could hear it. "Thank you."

_**DMHP**_

AN: There is no excuse for me for disappearing from the HP Fandom for five months and I am truly sorry that I did. I know, that for some odd reason, there are people out there waiting for me to post another chapter, and four pages won't cut it, but I rather post these four pages than going even longer with a forced story that won't feel right to me. Thank you, everyone, for sticking with this.

I kinda know where I want to go with this, but I tend to have trouble going from A to C and figuring out B.

And for those of you who demand to know who is top, I accept both ways on this pairing, so it'll probably go both ways in the story. If I do get a lemon out, I will warn which way it is so that you don't have to read that part if you don't want to. And this will be uploaded on TSS as soon as I can figure out how...

Again, thank you, everyone.


End file.
